Les contes d'Harry Potter
by marguerite26
Summary: Tous les contes classiques revisités en one-shots façon Harry Potter, de Blanche Neige à la Princesse au petit pois en passant par Barbe Bleue ! Le 1er : Le Fidèle Ron


_Coucou tout le monde ! (Et Bonne Année à tout le monde !!!)_

_Voilà, j'adore les contes depuis que je suis toute petite et j'adore aussi l'univers de Harry Potter et donc, j'ai voulu un peu mixé les deux ! Donc j'essayerais de mettre des one-shots en ligne assez régulièrement pour vous faire découvrir des contes plus ou moins connus._

_Voici mon premier one-shot basé sur un conte des frères Grimm « Le Fidèle Jean » que j'ai rebaptisé pour l'occasion « Le fidèle Ron ». Je me suis basé sur ce conte car je trouvais qu'il correspondait parfaitement à la personnalité de Ron._

_**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling et aux Frères Grimm_

_Petite note : je ne prend pas en compte le déroulement des derniers livres de Harry Potter. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore avoir les opinions de mes lecteurs !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Poudlard était en larmes. Son directeur, le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle Albus Dumbledore était mourrant. Il se savait condamner depuis de longs mois, mais ces derniers jours, sa santé s'était brutalement dégrader et il sentait venir la mort. Il avait donc demandé à son amie et collègue Minerva Mac Gonagall d'aller quérir le jeune Ronald Weasley pour une toute dernière entrevue.

Le jeune homme arriva aussitôt, inquiet tout d'abord de la santé du vieil homme mais surtout de la raison qu'il l'avait poussé à vouloir lui parler sur son lit de mort. Le professeur Mac Gonagall le fit entrer rapidement dans la chambre du malade et repartie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Approche, murmura d'une voix faible le vieil homme. Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés Ron.

Le jeune rouquin fit ce qu'on lui ordonna et pris un siège à côté du lit de Dumbledore. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vieillard. Il était plus pale que jamais et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais demandé ?

- Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le directeur continua :

- Je vais mourir Ron. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minute maintenant, mais avant de partir, je voudrais que tu me promettre une chose.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez monsieur, répondit Ron.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu prendras soin de Harry, que tu le protégeras comme tu l'as toujours fait auparavant. Il aura tellement de choses horribles à affronter, il ne doit pas être seul.

- Je le ferais, dussé-je y perdre la vie, promit Ron en serrant la main du vieil homme.

- Alors, je peux mourir en paix, souffla Dumbledore en expirant bruyamment. Mais j'ai encore une chose à te dire. Quand je ne serait plus, tout ce que je possède reviendra à Harry, y comprit plusieurs ailes de ce château. Tu lui feras tout visiter, excepter la chambre qui se trouve au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Là dedans s'y trouve le portrait de la princesse du dôme d'or. Si jamais il pose son regard sur cette peinture, il tombera fou amoureux de la princesse et cet amour le conduira à sa perte. Tu l'empêcheras de rentrer dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Ron acquiesça une seconde fois et regarda le directeur ferma doucement les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Son enterrement fut l'objet d'une journée de deuil national. Beaucoup vinrent prier pour la paix de l'homme qui les avait tant aidé.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron décida de faire visiter toutes les pièces du château de Poudlard pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Il était morose et dépressif depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Le rouquin traîna son ami dans toutes les ailes du château qui lui appartenait désormais, tout en évitant soigneusement la tour d'astronomie. Mais Harry, qui avait lu le testament savait qu'il avait aussi de cette partie de l'endroit et voulait absolument entrer dans la chambre de la tour.

- Non, répliqua Ron. J'ai promis à Dumbledore sur son lit de mort que je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans cette pièce et je tiendrais ma promesse.

- Cette chambre m'appartient, je te rappelle, dit sèchement Harry. Alors si tu ne m'ouvres pas la porte maintenant, je reviendrais plus tard avec le double des clés et j'entrerais quand même. Tu préfères que j'y aille avec ou sans toi ?

Ron soupira et sortit le trousseau de clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se plaça devant Harry pour l'empêcher de voir. Mais ce dernier le bouscula et entra brusquement dans la pièce. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le mur d'en face où était accroché le tableau de la princesse du Dôme d'or. Elle était encore plus belle que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Harry se perdit dans sa contemplation et tout d'un coup s'écroula au sol sans connaissance. Ron se précipita vers lui et s'écria en essayant de le réanimer :

- Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?

Quand Harry revint à lui, son esprit était complètement focalisé sur la jeune femme du portrait.

- Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée que je te le dise…

- Répond moi ! s'énerva Harry.

- Très bien, céda Ron. D'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore, il s'agirait de la Princesse du Dôme d'Or.

- Existe-t-elle vraiment ?

- Je pense oui, répondit Ron. Hermione a fait quelques recherches et il semblerait qu'elle habite dans le pays voisin.

- Il faut que je la rencontre ! s'exclama Harry. Je pars tout de suite.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent, soupira son amie.

- Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi, répondit Harry en se précipitant vers sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir tout seul peut-être ? rétorqua Ron.

- Eh bien dans ce cas dépêche toi, dans une heure on est parti !

En effet, une heure après Ron et Harry était en route pour la Suède où résidait la princesse. Ils y arrivèrent en très peu grâce à la rapidité des transports magique. Une fois arrivé devant le château, ils se retrouvèrent devant une grille close.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ironisa Ron.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de rentrer, marmonna Harry.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée ! s'écria Ron en se précipitant vers la porte.

Ron appela la jeune servante qui passait à travers à la cour intérieure du château. Il lui parla un instant et la jeune femme s'en alla chercher un garde pour qu'il leur ouvre les portes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry à son ami une fois rentrés dans la forteresse.

- Que tu étais un grand héro dans notre pays et que tu désirais voir la princesse pour lui présenter tes respects et lui offrir des cadeaux, répondit Ron.

- Des cadeaux ? Quels cadeaux ?

- Sur les conseils d'Hermione, j'ai emmené quelques bricoles qui seraient susceptible de lui plaire, des coupes en or, des bijoux.

- Merci Ron, dit Harry. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de faire tout ça pour moi.

- De rien. A quoi servent les amis sinon ? demanda Ron en riant.

Harry et Ron furent introduit dans le palais et se retrouvèrent rapidement en face de la princesse. Harry était sans voix. Elle était encore plus belle que sur le portrait. Des cheveux roux et chatoyants tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, sa peau était d'une blancheur immaculée et ses yeux clairs brillaient de milles feux tel deux pierres précieuses.

Les cadeaux plurent énormément à la princesse qui répondait au doux prénom de Ginny, qui invita les deux jeunes anglais à rester quelques temps au château. Plus Harry la côtoyait plus il en tombait profondément amoureux. La princesse elle-même n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune Potter et quand vint l'heure du départ, elle accepta l'offre de Harry qui proposait de lui faire suivre quelques cours au collège Poudlard.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ron dormait et rêvait profondément. Dans son rêve, il était assis à la poupe d'un bateau. Harry et la princesse étaient derrière lui, discutant gaiement de leur projet pour Poudlard. Soudain trois corbeaux vinrent se poser devant le jeune homme et commencèrent à discuter. Intrigué d'entendre des animaux parler, Ron les écouta silencieusement.

- Le jeune Potter emmène avec lui la Princesse du Dôme d'or, dit l'un d'eux.

- Oui, mais elle ne lui appartient pas encore, répondit le second.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le troisième corbeau.

- Oui, repris le premier. Quand ils arriveront au château, un hippogriffe sera là pour les accueillir. Potter le trouvera si beau et majestueux qu'il voudrait aussitôt le monter. Cependant, une fois le jeune homme installé, l'hippogriffe s'élèvera si haut dans le ciel qu'ils disparaîtront tout deux.

- Quelle horreur ! Et n'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire pour empêcher cela ? demanda le deuxième corbeau.

- Si bien sur, il faudrait que quelqu'un s'élance vers l'hippogriffe et lui lance un sort qu'il l'empêcherait de voler. Mais la personne qui fera cela sera changé en pierre des pieds jusqu'aux genou. Mais cela n'est pas le seul danger auquel est exposé le jeune couple.

- Ah oui ? s'exclama le troisième corbeau. Comment cela ?

- Eh bien, une fois arrivés au château, on offrira à la princesse une robe qui semblera tissé d'or, mais elle sera en en fait enduite de souffre qui fera mourir la princesse dans d'atroces souffrance dès qu'elle la revêtira.

- Par Merlin, quelle misère ! N'a-t-il rien à faire pour éviter ce grand malheur ?

- Il faudrait qu'une personne bien informée prenne la robe et la jette aussitôt au feu. Seulement cette action héroïque lui coûtera d'être changé en pierre des genoux jusqu'au cœur, expliqua le corbeau.

- Que d'aventures ! s'exclama le second corbeau.

- Je sais quelque chose de plus encore, repris le premier corbeau. Une dernière épreuve attend la princesse et le jeune Potter. Un bal sera donné en l'honneur de la princesse ; et alors qu'elle dansera avec le jeune Harry, elle tombera évanouie au sol et mourra dans la minute qui suit sauf si quelqu'un se penche sur elle, lui pique l'épaule et suce trois goutte de son sang qu'il recrachera aussitôt. Mais la personne qui sauvera la princesse sera aussitôt changée en pierre de la tête aux pieds.

Après le discours du premier corbeau, les trois oiseaux s'envolèrent vers les cieux et Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve est ridicule, se dit-il en s'étirant.

Cependant, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du château de Poudlard où toute l'école était réunie pour les accueillir, un magnifique hippogriffe s'avança vers eux. Ron tout d'abord interloqué, repensa aux paroles des corbeaux. Il vit alors Harry s'avancer vers l'animal. Sans hésitation, Ron s'élança et jeta un sort sur l'animal, immobilisant ses ailes. La foule fut étonnée, mais Harry qui avait une totale confiance en son ami fit taire tout le monde et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, un elfe de maison s'approcha du couple et présenta à Ginny sur un magnifique plateau doré une magnifique robe que toutes les jeunes filles de l'assistance auraient rêvé de porter. La princesse approcha sa main du tissu pour toucher le délicat. Mais elle fut soudain bousculée par Ron qui pris le plateau à deux mains et le jeta dans la cheminée qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Comme la fois précédente, Harry prit le partie de son ami face à l'incompréhension des élèves et professeur vis-à-vis de son comportement.

Puis vint le temps du bal. Harry avait entraîné sa compagne au centre de la piste de danse et avait ouvert le bal. Ron, lui, ne les quittait pas des yeux. Dès qu'il vit Ginny se sentir mal et tomber au sol sans connaissance, il se précipita vers elle et fit exactement ce que les corbeaux avaient dit de faire. L'assistance fut choquée, et même si la princesse avait repris connaissance, Harry était entré dans une colère noire. Ron qui voulait apaiser l'irritation de son ami, se mit à lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'il l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités. Immédiatement la colère de Harry retomba et il voulut se précipiter vers son ami pour le remercier quand le corps entier de Ron se transforma en pierre faisant de lui une statue de granit.

Harry se lamenta, chercha un moyen de faire revenir Ron à la vie mais rien n'y fit. Son ami restait encore et toujours prisonnier de son corps de pierre.

Les années passèrent et Harry avait fini par épouser Ginny avec qui il avait eu trois magnifiques enfants. Mais l'absence de son ami l'attristait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait fait installer la statue de son ami dans sa maison et tous les jours il lui parlait. Un jour qu'il se lamentait encore une fois devant son ami, la statue lui répondit :

- Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour me rendre la vie ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te redonner vie Ron. Je donnerais tout.

- Alors, emmène des enfants devant moi et taille leur les bras. De leur sang tu me couvriras, dit la statue.

Harry, malgré la peine que cela lui causait de devoir blesser ses enfants, fit ce que la statue lui avait dit. Il fit aligner ses enfants et d'un geste de la baguette leur taillada les bras. Leur sang gicla sur la statue et les enfants se mirent à hurler de terreur.

La statue se réanima et Ron reprit sa forme naturelle. Il tomba dans les bras de Harry et leva alors sa baguette pour soigner les blessures des petits de Harry. Quand Ginny rentra chez elle, elle fit elle aussi très heureuse de retrouver Ron, qui resta un ami de la famille pendant les longues années à venir où il se maria lui-même avec son ami d'enfance Hermione qui lui donna deux beaux enfants.

Et ils vécurent tous heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Mon prochain one-shot sera basé sur le conte La Belle au Bois Dormant._

_Reviews ?!!!_

_Et pour ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre fiction Réincarnation, ne vous inquiétez pas le nouveau chapitre arrive avant la fin de la semaine !_

_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_


End file.
